


The King's Proposal

by doublefudge (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Era, George is head over heels for Sammy, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: In Which George loves Sammy and he shows it





	The King's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Amen™

Samuel was spread out across George's bed, his red hair looked like paint splattered on the sheets. 

His head was thrown back and his eyes were shut. George loved it and he glanced up at Samuel from his spot where he was kissing down the bishop's lower body. There were various bruises and bite marks in his skin and George thought he looked gorgeous.

"So beautiful." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to flesh just above his Samuel's navel. He was still clothed from the waist down but his breeches were undone and a little tuft of red hair could be seen. George ran his hands up the bishop's torso and sucked another hickey into his hip. He moved down a little and kissed the small bit of pudge that Samuel had in the space above his crotch and between his hips.

"George." He moaned out, pleased. George lifted his head and their eyes met.

"Yes my Queen?"

Samuel let out a soft whine and George went back to kissing down his body. He went a little lower and Samuel's breath hitched but George moved back up to his neck. He pressed a kiss there and sat up on his knees, legs straddling Samuel's waist. The bishop's looked up at the king with half-lidded eyes and George ran a finger down his chest.

"You're a breathtaking sight."

Samuel opened his mouth to speak but George cut him off by pressing his lips to the bishop's. They broke apart and George sat back up. The man below him was flushed and a light pink tinge covered his pale skin. The freckles that spread across his face and shoulders were prominently displayed and George ran his fingers across the ones near Samuel's collar bone.

"George?" Samuel said softly. Their eyes met and George could see the darker red that had tinted his face. 

"My dearest?" 

"You're staring." Samuel pointed out, turning his head to the side.

"Your beauty gives me every reason to stare." George brought Samuel's hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it. He laced their fingers together and placed his other hand on the bishop's cheek, running his thumb over his bottom lip. He leaned down again and smiled against Samuel's lips.

George couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be or anything he'd rather be doing at that moment. He loved having Samuel spread out like that for only him to see and he loved Samuel. George worshipped his body as Samuel worshipped God— though the bishop would argue against that. To him, nothing could compare to having Samuel like that, not even running a nation. He'd had enough of being King and what with the embarrassment of the American revolution, he was more than ready to step down from his duties. Samuel wouldn't let him though— had even assured George that he was a good king and George had laughed. He had said he'd beg to differ and Samuel rolled his eyes. 

That moment seemed years away from where they were now despite it having only been a week before. But to George, everything had seemed years away and time was going slower than it had ever in that moment. To him, Samuel was everything right then. His senses were filled with the sounds of slow but heavy breathing and the sight of a beautiful man beneath him and that was all he needed.

George would have given anything to Samuel had he asked. He even offered to negotiate something with parliament so that they could get married and Samuel could be his queen— but of course Samuel preferred discretion. He said he didn't want to ruin George's reputation and that he didn't want the people to think that their king was an oddity. George told him that his reputation had already been destroyed from losing the colonies but Samuel didn't change his mind.

Of course George didn't mind keeping Samuel all to himself and as he kissed down the bishop's chest again, he was fine with the world not knowing.

"You're perfect." 

"Nobody's perfect." Samuel scoffed and George didn't say anything. He pressed a kiss to Samuel's jawline and leaned into his ear. 

"But you are my darling." Samuel blushed at the nickname and George looked him in the eyes. "You're perfect to me."

"Anybody worth being my queen must be perfect." George said. Even though they couldn't be married, George still insisted on referring to Samuel as royalty because he was a part of George. He sat up again and pulled Samuel up too. He looked at the man in front of him and brought his hand up to rest on Samuel's cheek. He leaned in and their lips met. From George's lips to the places where their skin was touching, he felt as though he was on fire but he was fireproof. 

"Look at me Sammy." George said when they broke apart. His eyes met Samuel's and he took the bishop's hands in his own. "I would give you anything. I've never killed anybody by my own hand before but I would slaughter nations if it meant I could keep you here by my side." 

A tear slipped down Samuel's cheek at the confession. George ran his thumb over Samuel's cheek and pressed his lips to his forehead. "Don't cry my dearest."

George placed his hands on Samuel's hips and he kissed the man's neck softly. He sunk his teeth into the flesh lightly which elicited a quiet noise from Samuel. 

That night, there was a long string of "I love you"s and Samuel may have shed a few more tears while George took him apart slowly and gently and when they were done and all that could be heard in the room was soft breathing, George spoke up.

"Samuel will you marry me?"

Samuel didn't respond at first and George got worried so he continued. "It doesn't have to be publicized. There doesn't even have to be a ceremony, just something between only us."

The bishop was laying with his head on George's chest and he pressed a kiss to Samuel's hair.

"I love you my queen."

"I love you too your highness."

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this holy h*ck also queen Sammy is my favorite
> 
> Please comment, it's all I need


End file.
